


We Make Our Fate

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: "God doesn't decide. I don't decide.Youdecide!"--Anubis.The sun don't shine here.Part of my 100 word challenge.





	We Make Our Fate

Their beers clinked together. Sam and Dean, smiling, laughing--happier than Castiel had seen them in years.

 

“You did awesome, Cas,” Dean grinned. “We got Jack back. We know where Michael is. We’re gonna gank him and fix things. Things--things are _finally_ looking up for once!”

 

Castiel smiled softly at his beer. Jack gave him a knowing look. Worry and confusion marred his face. Castiel pleaded at Jack through his eyes. _Don’t say anything. Please._ Jack swallowed nervously. But Castiel kept smiling.

 

His family was together, safe. He had no regrets.

 

He would greet his fate with open arms.


End file.
